


Petty Offense

by caldera32



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Gen, Honestly this is just an excuse to share some banter that popped into my head while I was driving, Pre-Series, the Columbia years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldera32/pseuds/caldera32
Summary: Matt and Foggy encounter the most minor of villains





	

 

"What's up, tightey whiteys?"

Matt recognized the voice as one he'd heard making various off-color statements around campus. He'd not actually met the man before and he wasn't sure if this particular greeting was supposed to be a racial slur, homophopic, both, or something else but his roommate's unimpressed response came immediately.

"Dude – seriously?" Foggy was about to continue, but was surprised into silence when Matt grabbed his arm.

"Foggy, why didn't you tell me we're white? Then I would have known we were wasting our time trying to become the next big rap duo."

"Maybe, but I still think 'Avocados at Law' would be a dope name."

Gotta love Foggy; he can improvise like a champ. The would-be bully scoffed to hide an awkward shuffle of his feet, clearly not knowing how to respond to their attitude.

"Whatever. _Nerds_."

Matt heard retreating footsteps, the gait an overdone swagger. Foggy snorted but managed to contain his all-out laughter until the other guy was (probably) out of range.

" _Ouch._ That hurt. I may have to cry myself to sleep tonight – sorry if I keep you up, Matt."

"You're right; that felt like something out of an 80's movie." It wasn't right to mock others so he held in his own laughter but couldn't stop his grin from widening.

"That's why I call him 'Biff'. He's even got the hair thing going on."

He could sense Foggy doing some sort of gesture to indicate the style - not that it helped any more than comparing it to the movie character had.

"Have you ever even seen an 80's movie?"

Foggy asks as if there's no particular reason that he specifically would not have seen one; it's part of why they get along so well.

"Does 'Rocky' count?"

"Two of them were so you could make a case, but you should consider your arguments carefully."

"Always do, counselor." He gave his friend a lopsided grin and felt Foggy's playful shove in return.

"Got a bit more work to do before that." Almost two years' worth, but who's counting?

"Yeah, but 'counselor-to-be' just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"It's true." He sensed his friend nodding emphatically beside him, their shoulders knocking together. "Guess we'll just have to stick with our names for now."

Matt sighed dramatically.

"If we must."

Foggy laughed and slapped him on the back.

"C'mon, nerd. We better get going before JJ's closes."

"You do know they're open until 1am, right?"

"Yeah, but who knows how much trouble you'll get into between here and there."

Matt snorted and the two of them laughed, the sound echoing as they walked off arm-in-arm.


End file.
